Love's Obsession
by Sqidly
Summary: Serious revisions. Being obsessed is something totally, completely, and incomprehensibly annoying. Kagome/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Obsession**

Summary- He wanted her. She wanted him. What will happen when an obsession turns to into something more. Something both can't deny. Kurama-Youko/Kagome

He was watching her. Kagome knew. She tried in vain not to even look at him but , what he could do to her. She wanted him right now but knew that she had to wait. Wait for the right time, the right moment. She clenched her fist and tried to concentrate in whta the teacher was saying but her mind kept wondering over to what she could do to him. What he could do to her. She shook her head. This was not the way she was supposed to be thinking.

She had wanted him ever since she came to the school. The first time she lad her eyes on that flaming mass if red hair. The first time she saw those beautiful emerald eyes. The first time h almost made her cream in her pants with just one glance her way. Kagome sighed blissfully. She had decided that he was going to be hers sooner or later and she sure as hell wished it was sooner. When was he going to make a move?

Kagome had began to notice how he would stre discreetly at her for long periods of time and that he seemed to follow her from class to class. At first she found a little weird but then she began to enjoy his company. He wanted her. Something Inuyasha didn't. She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be headed in that direction either.

As the bell rang for the end of last period Kagome came to a decision. She wanted him and he wanted her. But she wasn't going to make the first move or surrender so easily. He started this game and he was going to finish it. No matter what.

And as his stare intensified she whispered to herself, " Whether I like it or not."

There she was. The object of his obsession. The only girl that was and still is able to catch his attention. Hell, the only person period to catch his attention at this intensity.

It was just something about her that made her stand out of all the girls in his school. Something different, so something alluring, so something exotic, something so _seductive._ Nothing had matched and he didn't think anything would. He shook his head slightly. He had to get his mind out of the gutter. And it was no thanks to Youko.

' Shut it, Red. Your just mad because she hasn't even noticed you yet. But, for that matter, she hasn't noticed anyone in this school. But I'm sure if you let me out I can charm her into our bed in two seconds flat." Kurama was severly tempted but instead decided to tease Youko instead.

' What, you need more then a second to fet her cloths off?" Kurama suddenly wished he hadn't said that. The picture's that Youko assulted his brain with were not something he wished to see in school. Though he would like to see them in real life. He clenchd his fist tightly and stood up from his seat. No, no , and no. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of that.

But as he looked up from the tiled school floors he was met with a site that, if he didn't have control, his member would have shot right up. Kagome Higurashi was swishing her hips back and forth **while** sucking on a popper. He almost faltered in his step but kept his well trained eyes on those luscious pink lips sucking on something thathe wished was-. Nope he wasn't going to think like that. But, kami, what was going to do? It was then that Kurama decided that a God must be laughing at him up their. Probably Koenma.

I know it's short but that's how it's going to be. Most of the chapter are going to be that way. I have no idea how long this is going to take but it's not a oneshot or twoshot or whatever. It's an actual story. Anyway bubye.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Kagome's a little oc but you'll see why in this chapter. I'm glad so many of you like this story. I got great review responses for it. I'm not sure if I should make the rest of the yuyu gang in this fic or put Koenma in it. But, I swear, their will be a **lemon**. So if you are not into that stuff don't read this story cause they'll be a lot of suggestive parts in my little ficcie. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

CHAPTER TWO.

**LOVE'S OBSESSION**

Kagome smiled. She could smell his arousal. Although it made her crazy with need she still liked the smell of it. Taking another smell sniff she inhaled his lovely scent. He already smelled of roses andhis arousal of honey. So when you put that together it made honey smeared on roses. Taking her popper out ofher mouth Kagome licked her lips tastily. His eyes were still trained on her and she swished her hips back and forth. Hey, she said she wasn't going to make the first move but she didn't say that she couldn't give him a little push.

It was then that it dawned on her that she had finished her treat. Throwing out the stick she went to go open her locker. Flipping her waist length braid over shoulder Kagome opened her locker and peered inside. She found four notes and quickly scanned them over before throwing them in the trash. Nothing more then admires. The only one she wanted didn't even have the nerves to talk to her. She sighed. And that's just what she didn't need.

She had found out that he was a youkai and that he was a powerful kitsune one. But he didn't know anything otherworldly about her. For Kagome Higurashi was a miko. And something no one would have ever guessed. She was also a youkai. A kitsune youkai. And she liked its...accessories.

His breath caught as he watched her long braid go flying over her back. She had such beautiful hair but it was always in that one long single braid. It was raven black with certain blue highlights that glistened in the sun. he suddeny ached to run his fingers through it.

He had wondered why no one seemed to notice him trailing her. But he figured that it was because of his youkai. The girls in his fan club only watched him and he had made sure to deter their attention from Kagome. Those fan girls could be vicious when they found out that their " Shuicci " wasn't paying attention to them. He shuddered. And that was one thing he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy.

She was walking to her locker and Kurama walked down towards his. She had begun putting her books away and seemed to be reading things that were already in her locker. Different male scents filled his sense of smell and he held back a growl. What were those doing their anyway?

' Jealous, Red," He heard Youko ask. Kurama clenched his fist in frustration. Nothing was going right at all. He suddenly hated her. Hated her for making him feel this way. Hated her for making him need her. For making her want her. And he turned to glare at her. But when he did she turned from her locker and gave him a smile. The first one he had ever gotten from her. And then he was in love again.

I know this chapter is really bad but I coudn't think of anything else. Plus now you know why Kagome's OC. Soryy for any inconvience's. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

I updated. YaY! I've been updating a lot lately. It's fun funs funs. YaY! Aren't you happy. I'm sorry I feel drunk. Though I've never touched alchohol a day in my life. Nasty shit. But I have three words for you. YaY! YaY! YaY!

* * *

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't angry anymore. And why was he in the first place? But she was pretty sure it was because of her. What did she do now? But at least her smile had calmed him down. She closed her eyes in bliss. Her smile had calmed him down.

But with her closed eyes she didn't see the boy in front of her. Nor did she sense it. So wasn't it her surprise when she felt herself falling down onto the cold hard fall. She closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't prevent the fall from happening. But she was surprised again when she fell into strong, warm hands. And they burned her skin like no other had. She looked up to see enthralling green eyes.

* * *

Kurama almost glared at the boy who had knocked _his _Kagome down. Wait a minute _his_? He had no time for that as she was about to have a nasty fall. He quickly ran to where she was, thankful that the hallways were nearly empty, and caught her before she fell.

The white cotton blouse she wore was meant to keep in heat but it did no good as he felt her body heat burn his hands. It didn't hurt though, it felt strangely…pleasant.

His hands had caught her under her arms and he knew that if he just moved it a few inches more he would be able to feel her perky, supple breast. He was tempted, really tempted, but he found himself stopped when he gazed into beautiful sapphire orbs.

* * *

Kagome blushed and took her gaze away from his emerald orbs. It was harder then it looked and when she finally succeeded she almost sighed a breath of relief.

She hesitantly moved away from his warm hands and adjusted herself before looking up into his beautiful eyes again. He was still looking at his hand and Kagome smiled. So he had felt it also.

" Thank you for catching me," she said interrupting his stare of his hands, " I really appreciate it. You saved me from having to wear icepacks all evening." She smiled at him and held out her hand. " I'm Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

" I'm Kagome Higurashi." He looked down at the hand that was held out in front of him. They were small, delicate, and carefully crafted. And he knew what he could do with those hands. He cupped it in his pale hand and brought it to his lips giving it a simple kiss. Her hand tasted sweet and he was just about to wondered what her mouth would taste like.

He looked into her face and saw the reaction he was hoping for. A blush. She still had a smile on her lips and he gave his most charming one before saying, " My _pleasure_." The last word was said as a seductive drawl thanks to Youko's influence and Kurama was again happy when her blush got deeper.

' She's so beautiful when she blushes.' Kurama was stunned by Youko's breathy tone and decide not to comment on it since he too was entranced by the beauty before him. He watched her lips move and he again wondered what it tasted like. But he was knocked out of his reverie when she smiled again.

" Kagome Higurashi? Is that you?" Both turned around at the sound of her name. Kagome because she had a feeling of who it was and Kurama because he didn't like how the boy sounded so familiar with her.

They turned to see a boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes with shown with love and adoration toward Kagome. He was a little on the short side and he seemed to have a friendly face. Kurama didn't like him already. And the boy didn't even seem to notice him.

He heard Kagome groan under breath. Maybe she didn't like him either. " Hi, Hojo. What are you doing here?"

* * *

I know. Cliffhanger. But alas I couldn't help it. And I'm still not sure if I should put the other Spirit Detectives in this. I really didn't like the way this chapter came out but when I tried to fix it that was even worse so I'll just leave it like this. I'm glad so many people like this story. And it's not that hard to write at all thank craniums. Ja Ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

Updated. Yea.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip. Just great. Hojo had ruin her moment with Kurama. She sighed quietly before plastering a fake smile on her face. _Let's just get this over with._

" Well I convinced my mom to let me come here in hopes of keeping an eye on you. It wouldn't due for you to have any sick spells in class." He laughed at his own little joke and Kagome's smile waned. _He's coming to the same school as me. As Shuicci. I swear somebody hates me up there._

She turned her head to look at the red head to see what his expression would be but she was disappointed to see a calm, stoic look on his face. It seemed she was going to have to work harder then she thought at getting his _full_ attention. Kagome grinned mischievously. Oh, what wonders kitsune's could do.

* * *

' _I don't like him, Red. He likes our mate and he should be killed for that. He's lucky he's human but if he tries anything-' _

_I understand, Youko. But he hasn't done anything at all. Yet, anyways. And Youko? Kagome's not our mate. _

Youko repeated what Kurama said before. _' Yet ' _Kurama just sighed and watched the Hojo boy carefully. He swore. Youko acted more like a little child then anything.

" I was thinking Higurashi that maybe we could go to the local cinema tomorrow evening. Then have some dinner." Kagome grinned. Perfect timing Hojo.

She looked at Kurama from the corner of her eye and saw that his fist were clenched but otherwise he gave no emotional expression. Again she smiled.

" I would love to go Hojo. I'm sure it would be a wonderful experience. You can pick me up around seven." She flashed him a bright, innocent smile and both men felt for it. _Good acting skills Kagome. Now for him to take the bait._

She turned to Kurama and saw that he was facing ahead. Nothing on his face. Just blank. His eyes were slightly tinged with gold and Kagome wondered where it came from. But she still had to put her acting skills to the test.

" Are you okay Shuicci? You don't look to well." She put on a worried expression that was partly real and bit her lip again. Hojo turned towards him also just now noticing him. He had been to busy watching the love of his life. Kagome Higurashi.

Kurama broke out of his trance and looked down at the Kagome. She was worried. But that Hojo guy was still looking at her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world. And Kurama had to agree with him.

" I'm fineKagome. I was just think of my mother. She has not been feeling to well lately and I was just thinking of her health." Kurama lied easily putting a smile on his face.

Kagome had stars in her eyes. She clasped her hands together and then jumped on him hugging him tightly. Kurama had no objection to this seeing that her breast were squished against his muscled chest and he could feelhis groin hardening ever so slightly. She thankfully didn't notice as she whispered something into his ear.

" That's so sweet of you." He shivered involuntarily and tried to keep his racing heart under control. The woman was going to be the death of him. She let go after a few moments and smiled at him again. Then she looked around. " Where's Hojo?" The boy was no where to be seen and Kagome just shrugged. Kurama was still trying to keep his instincts in check.

Then Kagome leaned forward and whispered something in his ear again. " See you later lover boy." And then she walked way. Leaving a stunned boy to watch her rounded backside.

* * *

Kagome looked at her self in the mirror making sure that there weren't any faults. Today was her date with Hojo and she was getting ready for the date. And she knew she was going to be looking forward to it.

On her legs was white fitting jeans with black boots on her feet.A sleeveless white low v-neck shirt was under ablack trench coat. Her usual braided hair was put into a side ponytail by the nape of her neck and a dark blue hair tie was on her head. It was time to meet Hojo.

* * *

The chapter is longer hem my other chapters. And this isn't much of a cliffy. But I already told you. The chapters are going to be short. But I can't stop the cliffies. They don't want me to. This chapter isn't that much but I kind of like it. It's better then the last chapter. Oh and I plan to make a Hiei/Kagome fanfic soon. Anyways. Ja Ne. 


	5. Note

This story is temporaily on hold. I just have the worst writers block and this story is going to be under serious revision. It needs recrunstruction badly. I'm sorry to all my loyal fans. I may even delete it.


End file.
